E5M5: Hydratyr
Hydratyr is the fifth level of The Stagnant Demesne, the fifth episode of Heretic, and the second of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. The level is centered around a large water reservoir and a tall structure rising in its middle. Along the periphery are other areas and chambers, including an impressive lava room, and several smaller shrine-like places. Walkthrough Drop off the ledge and go right around the large circular structure, when you find an opening, enter the tower and climb the stairs to find the yellow key. Head back out of the circular enclosure and round to the yellow door at the top of the stairs. Through the door, the right hand room with a window to outside contains a switch that lowers the metal plate section of the opposing wall, allowing you to get on and ride the platform up. There are 3 doorways here, the ones on either side contain a switch and the centre one also has a switch before it opens out into a large lava room. Pressing each of these switches will raise a bridge and raising all 3 will let you get across to the platform with the green key. There is a pillar on the 2nd intermediate platform that has a switch on its far side, this lowers the green key, after pressing all 4 switches, collect the key. Return to the area directly behind the yellow door, there is another door to your left that leads into a circular room with steps around the edges and a pool of sludge in the middle. The right hand banner can be opened, as can the vine covered wall at the end of the passage, follow the ledge round to the green door. Facing the demon faced door in front of you, there is a skeleton design on the walls on each side at the end of the ledges lined with hourglasses. The left hand one can be lowered to gain access to a switch that raises stairs at one end of the room. At the top of the stairs another switch is revealed that opens the demon face door down the opposite end of the room. Behind this door is the blue key and a switch that lowers the key into reach. Collecting the key lowers another section of wall near the first demon door, containing a switch that opens the door. Behind it is a room with a central raised platform and several even higher teleporters around its edge. Stepping onto the raised platform opens walls and entering this area reveals a switch behind one of the skeleton designs, this switch lowers a matching piece of wall on the opposite side of the room, revealing another switch that lowers the teleporters so that you can step on them. Each teleporter takes you to a different place in the level, the right hand teleporter out of the two nearest the entrance to this room takes you up to the blue door. Behind here is the final room, taking the left staircase leads you to a ledge looking out over the rest of the room with a switch that lowers a section of wall in each of these 4 raised sections. Up the staircase at the back of the room and turning right there is a switch in the newly revealed section, this switch lowers the pillar near the door, revealing the exit switch. Secrets # As you lower the green key, several sections of wall in the room are also lowered, about half way down each edge of the room this reveals a switch. Pressing the switch lowers a nearby piece of red floor, revealing a small chamber with a back wall that can also be opened, revealing a teleporter. The room containing the teleporter is a secret. To get out of the lava, approach the diagonal section of ledge at the back of the chamber, it will lower and after a moment rise back into place. # Same as 1, on the other side of the room. # In the room with stairs around sludge open the left banner, the revealed switch will lower the surrounding walls. There is a second switch, behind the first that briefly lowers a platform at the bottom of the steps, stepping of this elevator onto the platform is a secret. # Behind the green door, the right hand skeleton wall can also be lowered, once the platform rises back up you can access another section of skeleton wall, stepping through it is a secret. # In the room with many teleporters, the teleporter nearest the door on the left takes you to the barred area overlooking the lava room, this is another secret. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *''Hydratyr'' on The Doom Wiki *''Hydratyr'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 5 Levels